Being Kat
Being Kat is a series of teen novels written by Maryam Wells, creator of the All About Us and Double Trouble franchise. The series takes place in the 2010's and focuses on Kat Martin, a fourteen-year-old girl who lives with her gay father and his new boyfriend in Hampton, California. Backstory Kat's family is much different than other families. Her father, Joey is openly gay. His longtime best friend is Marcie Kendall, who is Kat's mother. Joey and Marcie have been friends since childhood. In high school, Joey told Marcie that he was gay and she promised to stay friends. When Joey's parents kicked him out of the house after he revealed he was gay. He later moved in to Marcie's house later. After graduating high school, Joey went to Hampton University to study broadcast journalism and Marcie went to beauty school. One night, both Joey and Marcie got drunk after attending a party and went to bed together. Then Marcie got pregnant and Joey was the father. After Marcie told Joey that the baby was his, Joey used a plastic ring to propose marriage to her. But the two realized that they weren't in love and that just because they're having a child, doesn't mean that they have to get married. Joey wasn't in love with Marcie and Marcie wasn't in love with him. They both agree to co-parent the baby. Marcie gave birth to a baby girl and Joey was there. They both named her Katrina, Kat for short. Characters *Kat Martin - The titular main character of the show. She is a smart, optimistic, sardonic, witty and realistic teenage girl. She strongly resembles 90's character, Blossom Russo and Clarissa Darling. Kat is the only daughter of Joey Martin and childhood friend, Marcie Kendall. She is the longtime best friend to Maya Brown. Longtime on-again off-again girlfriend of Lamar. Learns many hard lessons from the lives of herself, her family and Maya, including abuse, alcohol, drugs, homosexuality, and many more. Does not always get along with her stepfather Ben, but their relationship does improve over time. Kat learns from both Joey and Marcie that Joey is estranged from his parent because that had never accepted him as a gay man, which makes Kat a supporter of LGBT. *Joey Martin - Kat's father. He is a gay TV host of Good Morning, Malibu and the main care giver of Kat. He is a longtime best friend of Marcie Kendall, Kat's mother. She moved into Joey's house after her apartment burned down. *Marcie Kendall - Kat's mother and Joey's longtime best friend. She is a hair stylist at Lulu's Hair Salon. She was very supportive of Joey being gay and even let him move in with her and her family after he was kicked out. When Marcie moved to New York to become a professional hairstylist, she let Joey take care of their only daughter. *Maya Santos - *Emma Saunders - *Ashley McKnight *Lamar Stone Other Characters *Maya Brown *Ashley McKnight List of novels *Being Kat - Kat introduces readers to her life in Malibu, California. *Kat's School Dance Phenomenon - Kat is put in charge of planning her school dance. *Trouble at Kat's House - Kat's father, Joey finds a joint in his house. *